The Unique Adventure !
by ruki4062jo
Summary: Naruto dkk. menjelajah rumah berhantu? Emang ada rumah berhantu di Konoha? Kayaknya nggak ada deh .. tapi liat aja di fic ini, pasti ada! WARNING : gaje plus full OOC !


Hehe, fic Naruto pertamaku, masih gaje dan dengan genre humor seperti biasa. Sebagian tokohnya ada yang OOC. Met baca ya !!

Disclaimer : Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto, bukan punya q .. kalau punyaku nanti jadi gaje kayak cerita di bawah ini !! XD

***

Hari itu, naruto dkk. lagi pada nganggur gara-gara nggak ada misi sama sekali.

"Eh, temen-temen, mau nyelidikin rumah berhantu nggak??" tanya Naruto.

"Hah, Rumah hantu di mana?? Jalan mana??" Naruto pun di banjiri pertanyaan sama teman-temannya tersebut alias Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Temari, Gaara, Tenten, Shikamaru, dan Ino.

"Wess, sabar, sabar. Aku kejepit nih," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya yang udah di di pojokin temen-temennya di sudut ruangan. Mereka pun mundur agar Naruto nggak cerewet dan cepat menjawab semua pertanyaan mereka.

"Ngg, soal pertanyaan kalian, rumah itu ada di dalam hutan jalan Yondaime," jawab Naruto.

"Ayo kita ke sana!!" seru Kiba. Yang lain mengangguk setuju dan langsung pergi dalam sekejab.

"Hoi!!!!! Tungguin!!!" teriak Naruto seraya menyusul mereka.

***

KOAK, KOAK ! Suara burung gagak di sana-sini. Terlihat sebuah rumah tua dengan suasananya yang begitu angker.

"Mengerikan," kata Hinata.

KRET … Pintu gerbang rumah itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Hiyaaaaaaaa, pintu rumahnya terbuka sendiri!!" sahut Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Kan, kita yang buka," kata Naruto dan Kiba dengan pose mendorong pintu gerbang tersebut.

"Huh! Kalian berdua jangan membuat kita takut donk!" kata Temari sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ya udah, ayo!" seru Shikamaru.

"Ayo kemana??" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, masuk ke dalam lah," jawab Sasuke.

"Hoo, ya udah, ayo!" Naruto melangkah masuk ke rumah itu di ikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

Suasana dalam rumah itu nggak jauh berbeda dengan bagian luarnya, terlihat mengerikan. Angker.

"Selamat sore," dengan bloonnya, Naruto mengucapkan salam.

"Heh, Naruto, ngapain ngucapin salam segala?? Nanti kalau ada yang jawab gimana??" tanya Sakura setengah kesel dan setengah takut.

"Berarti tuan rumahnya tau sopan santun yaitu ngejawab salam orang," jawab Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Gaara hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Bisanya aku kagum ma orang kaya gini ya?? Gaara bingung sendiri.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, 2 orang … Salah, salah, 2 hantu lagi lagi ngobrol.-hantu cewek : h ce, hantu cowok : h co-

"Kok nggak ada yang nengokin kita ya??" tanya h ce.

"Lo kira kita sakit apa pake acara di tengokin segala?? Tapi iya juga sih," balas h co.

"Nah, yang imut pasti yang bener," h ce malah narsis.

"Aku lama nggak minum darah dan makan daging orang," kata h co sambil meratapi nasib.

"Kalau aku sih udah bosen minum darah sama makan daging orang, aku maunya …" belum selesai h ce ngomong, h co langsung motong.

"Ayam goreng, pizza, kepiting asam manis dll," lanjut h co.

"Mana ada di sini!" kata h ce sewot.

"Emang, baru tau kah??" h co ikut sewot.

"Eh, kayaknya ada yang datang tuh," kata h ce.

"Cayo, ayo kita sembunyi!!" seru h co tepat di kuping h ce dengan toa yang di pinjemnya dari sekolah author.

"Haduh, jadi conge gue. Di mana??" tanya h ce.

"Di mall! Ya, di atas lemari lah! Jadi hantu kok oon banget sih?!" kata h co yang kesel dengan sukses.

"Tapi biar oon, aku imut-imut. Jangan deh, aku kan, nggak bisa naek ke atas lemari," kata h ce memelas.

"Udahlah," h co menarik ( baca:nyeret ) h ce ke atas lemari.

Naruto dkk. akhirnya mengalami hal yang benar-benar mereka takuti. TERSESAT. Tapi, dengan keberanian yang nggak bisa di jamin 100%, mereka tetap berjalan mengelilingi rumah tersebut.

"Aduh, udah di sini gelap, capek, laper, di gigitin nyamuk lagi," Sakura mengeluh.

"Sabar aja, namanya juga rumah hantu, pasti nggak enak," kata Sasuke masih dengan sifatnya yang cool. Dan dengan iseng, h ce langsung turun dari lemari dan nyolek Kiba.

"Apa sih colek-colek?!" kata Kiba ke Temari.

"Ih, ih, ih, PD!!! Dari tadi aku kan, di depanmu!!" kata Temari nggak terima.

"Brarti … HANTU!!!" Kiba dkk. langsung kabur.

"Hoi, temen-temen, tungguin !! Duh, pake lepas segala nih sepatu," kata tenten panik. Tapi, teman-temannya itu sudah nggak terlihat lagi.

"Yah, beneran di tinggalin deh," kata Tenten pasrah dengan nasibnya sekarang.

"Mati deh!" kata h ce dan co bersamaan.

"Wuaaaaa!!" Tenten langsung teriak histeris ( baca:lebai ).

"Eh, kamu mau tanding lebai sama aku ya??" tanya h ce dan dengan sukses di getok h co.

"Sapa itu?! hantu apa setan??" tanya Tenten sambil panik sendiri.

"Dua-duanya," jawab h ce dan h co.

"Brarti, kalian penghuni rumah ini dong??" tanya Tenten lagi dengan pertanyaan yang lebih waras.

"Ya iyalah!" jawab 2 hantu itu bersamaan.

"Kalian nggak takut ya?? kalau aku sih … KABUR!!" Tenten langsung lari ninggalin 2 hantu tersebut.

"Kok dia lari sih??" tanya h ce bingung.

"Dasar oon!! Dia takut liat kita!! kita kan hantu!!" jawab h co yang kelihatannya masih waras.

"Biar oon tetep imut" h ce narsis-lagi-.

Sedangkan Naruto dkk. sudah lelah berlari dan memilih untuk istirahat sebentar.

"Akhirnya berhasil kabur," kata Hinata menghela napas lega.

"Temen-temen, kayaknya kita kekurangan 1 orang nih. Ya ampun, Tenten ketinggalan!!" Sakura langsung lebai.

"Apa?? Ketinggalan??" tanya Kiba. Sakura mengangguk. Yang lain juga ikut mengangguk.

"Ya udah, ayo kita lari!!" seru Kiba yang lalu di getok Shikamaru.

"Cari, bukan lari!" Shikamaru membenarkan kata yang salah dari ajakan Kiba barusan.

"Eh, iya, itu maksudku," Kiba malu sendiri karena salah kata.

"Nggak usah di cari, ntar juga muncul sendiri," kata Naruto dengan santainya.

"Eh, ada anak hilang tapi, mirip Tenten," sahut Gaara.

"Beneran Tenten kali!!" sahut Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Tenten!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" panggil Temari. Cewek yang di panggil itu merespon dan segera mendatangi mereka.

"Teman-teman, akhirnya aku nemuin kalian juga," kata Tenten.

"Kamu habis darimana??" tanya Ino.

"Dari mall! Udah tau aku ketinggalan masih juga nanya!! Eh, ternyata di rumah ini ada penghuninya!!" kata Tenten dengan tampang di buat sepanik mungkin. Yang lain hanya bisa heran.

"Nggak percaya?? Aku panggilin deh. Mbak, mbak kunti, sini dong," Tenten malah manggil tuh hantu biar Naruto dkk. percaya.

"Apa lo manggil-manggil gue??" muncul h ce tiba-tiba.

"Ini hantunya??" tanya Naruto nggak percaya.

"Iya, ini mbak kunti tadi," kata Tenten sambil mengangguk cepat.

"Hah?? Hantu kok pake baju ngijo n rok mini gini sih??" tanya Kiba sambil nunjuk h ce. Yang lain langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak sampe sakit perut termasuk Tenten yang baru nyadar dengan penampilan h ce.

"Ternyata hantu sudah bisa fashion sekarang," kata Naruto di sela tawa tersebut

"Heh!! Maen ketawa segala!! Liat bawahnya," kata h ce sambil nunjuk ke arah bawah.

"Nggak ada kakinya," kata Hinata terbata-bata dan nggak mungkin tersemen-tersemen.-jayus-

"HANTU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak para ninja bersamaan lalu lari dalam sekejab.

"Dasar anak jaman sekarang nggak sopan. Gue malah di tinggalin sendirian di sini," h ce langsung marah-marah sendiri.

"Haduh, malang banget nasib kita," kata Naruto meratapi nasibnya sekarang.

"Eh, temen-temen, ada makanan tuh," kata Kiba.

"Masa?? Mana, mana??" tanya Sasuke dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Itu," kata Kiba sambil menunjuk ke makanan di atas meja.

"Kayaknya tadi pas kita di lewat sini belum ada makanannya deh," kata Hinata bingung.

"Iya, cepet banget ada makanannya" kata Gaara.

"Ah, tapi, kayaknya bohongan deh," kata Ino.

"Itu aku yang kasih, baek kan??" h ce tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ih, hantu narsis," kata Shikamaru.

"Eh, syukurin dikit bisa nggak sih?! Aku cuma nggak pengen kalian mati kelaparan. Nanti aku ma h co mesti ngangkat kalian, mana kalian banyak lagi. Trus, ngadain tahlilan, ngedekor rumah, ngeluarin duit banyak tuh," kata h ce ngomong panjang lebar.

"Lo kira ulang tahun apa, pake acara ngedekor rumah segala??" Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Hantu gelo euy," sahut Naruto.

"Heh, kalian semua, berisik banget sih!! Udah masuk rumah nggak bilang-bilang, nggak bayar pajak lagi!! Aku ini mesti bayar PRS, PPRS, PIS dan POSG tau!" h co langsung datang sambil marah-marah.

"Apaan tuh, PRK, PIS??" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Hari gini masih nggak tau?? Listen carefully-hantunya mau ngesok pake bahasa inggris- !!PRS : Pajak Rumah Kosong, PPRS : Pajak Penempatan Rumah Kosong, PIS : Pajak Izin Setan, POSG : Pajak Organisasi Setan Gokil," jelas h co.

"Astagaaaaaaaaa," Naruto dkk. langsung geleng-geleng kepala.

"Haha … Hehe … Hihi," h co langsung ketawa seraya memamerkan taringnya.

"Wah, gigi kamu bersih, pasti pake Ciptaden," kata Kiba sambil niruin Indra Bekti di iklan tv. Yang lain cuma bisa sweatdrop.

"Awas, hantu yang satu ini makan orang," sahut h ce.

"Huaaaaaaaa!!!" h co mengagetkan para ninja.

"Aaaaa!! Aku kaget!!" Hinata malah lebai.

"Lari, dasar oon!!" kata h ce.

"Oh iya, ayo!!" Naruto segera berlari di ikutin teman-temannya.

Setelah ngelilingin rumah tersebut 7 kali sekaligus naik ke lantai 2 dan loteng, barulah mereka istirahat.

"Udah ah, capek lari-lari melulu," kata h ce sambil nyeka keringat.

"Lho? Kamu kok ikut lari??" tanya Ino.

"Oh iya, gue lupa," kata h ce sambil nyengir. Naruto dkk. langsung sweatdrop-lagi-.

"Hantu di sini nggak ada yang beres," kata Temari.

"Eh, kalian ini, orang tua di ajak lari-lari!!" h co langsung marah-marah.

"Sapa suruh mau?!" Shikamaru bales marah.

***

Akhirnya, Naruto dkk. malah tersekap di rumah itu selam 2 hari 1 malam …

"Aku jadi kangen sama guru Kakashi deh," kata Naruto. Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk. Yang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama, kangen sama orang-orang di konoha. H ce pun merasa iba ngeliat mereka kaya gitu.

"Eh, kalian pengen pulang nggak??" tanya h ce.

"Ya maulah," jawab Naruto dkk. bersamaan.

"Ya udah, kalian bisa keluar lewat pintu sana," kata h ce sambil nunjuk sebuah pintu.

"Ternyata masih ada hantu yang baek kaya casper," kata Tenten.

"Yeee, aku nih, pengen kalian cepet pulang karena kalian semua ngerepotin di sini!" kata h ce.

"Tak apa, jarang ada tamu kaya kita ke sini," kata Kiba. Tapi, h ce malah ngacngin Kiba.

"Eh, kamu!!" seru h ce sambil nunjuk Gaara.

"Aku??" tanya Gaara.

"Ya iyalah kamu!! Eh, yang di telingamu itu, buatku aja ya," kata h ce sambil memelas.

"Hoo, I-POD," kata Gaara.-sejak kapan di konoha udah ada I-POD?!-

"Hah?? Cepot??" tanya h ce bingung.

"Cepot lagi, I-POD!! Ya udah deh, ini buat kenang-kenangan," Gaara memberikan I-POD miliknya ke h ce.

"Buatku mana??" tanya h co tiba-tiba muncul.

"Pake aja berdua," kata Ino. H co ngangguk aja.

"Selamat tinggal. Jangan lupa mampir ke sini lagi ya," kata h co sambil dadah.

"Hiks, hiks," h ce malah nangis.

"Ya ampun, hantu juga bisa nangis ya??" tanya Sakura.

"HANTU JUGA MANUSIA, PUNYA RASA PUNYA HATI," H co dan h ce malah nyanyi gaje.

***

Hehe, akhirnya selesai juga ini fic gaje. Lucu nggak ?? Kalau q nggak yakin lucu, tapi yakin ini gaje. XD

Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan. Sungguh, q hanyalah seorang manusia yang selalu bisa berbuat salah. Mohon maaf lagi deh.

Ya udah, review ya, JANGAN LUPA !!!!!


End file.
